Ponies of Light
Ponies of Light is a drawn, crossover ask blog featuring each member of the mane six, Trixie and several secondary and background ponies as Final Fantasy-esque characters. Storylines (most likely at least somewhat user-interactive) are planned. The mane six represent what would be considered the "player party," while Trixie fills the role of antagonist. Design influence comes mostly from Final Fantasy III ''(DS) with select visual elements from other titles as well. Mane Characters '''Twilight Sparkle, Scholar:' An expert of both black and white magic. She is very knowledgeable regarding all things of magic nature, though tends to be somewhat naive when it comes to more trivial matters. Her library is her arsenal. Rainbow Dash, Dragoon: A master of flight and spear combat, which she combines for great effect. She is brash, daring and always the first to charge in. Her strength and speed make her the go-to melee combatant of the party. Rarity, Ranger: Her primary passion is, of course, fashion. However, the focus and precision required for archery transfer, she has found. While she doesn't actively seek trouble, she is more than capable of dealing with it when it finds her. She is also a practicioner of low level white magic. Applejack, Geomancer: The power to control the energies of the land are extremely condusive to growing apples. She is far from the hero type, preferring to remain more down to earth as she tends her family's orchard. Her strength is unparalleled amongst the party members, allowing her to defend herself with ease even in situations where geomancy is out of the question. Pinkie Pie, Bard: A lover of parties and sweets, she wanders Equestria spreading cheer with both in addition to music played on various instruments. Sometimes more than one at a time. Rumor has it she is also a prodigy at card games. Fluttershy, Beastmaster: A timid pony, but naturally gifted with animals. Where most beastmasters tame and control animals, animals are simply drawn to her and want to defend her of their own volition. She also breeds and cares for several chocobo. Antagonists Trixie, Warlock: The self-proclaimed greatest and most powerful unicorn to ever exist. She is a master of black magic, and seeks only to prove her claims through any means necessary. Her intense drive to do so has caused her to develop a reckless disregard for pony life. Not a one of her minions is a volunteer, having been selected for their talents and given the choice of serving or being petrified and added to Trixie's gallery. Colgate, Mystic: A unicorn with an odd talent for predicting small-scale events and somehow making them come true. She is also skilled in strategic magic, such as that which causes afflictions. Trixie learned of her unique abilities and promptly abducted her. Lotus and Aloe, Assassins: Spa owners with a deadly secret. Though they don't talk much, they carry out Trixie's will without objection, despite their forced servitude. Their stealthiness and ruthlessly effective, crippling techniques make them dangerous beyond what their alluring appearance would suggest. Category:Crossover Category:Mane 6 Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog